jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Triceratops
Triceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. As one of the first species of dinosaur cloned by InGen, Triceratops were fixtures in both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, and can are made available to the Hammond Foundation's operations on Isla Matanceros. Of the two recognized Triceratops species, the InGen version most closely resembles the earlier, smaller species Triceratops horridus. It is possible for a Triceratops to be fused with a Stegosaurus in the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating a Stegoceratops hybrid. History During the creation of the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, InGen bred a herd of three Triceratops on Nublar, one of which died of malnutrition during the incident in 1993. On Isla Sorna, according to a 1993 report, InGen bred a herd of ten individuals, though by the time of the mission to Sorna in 1997, the current population count of the species was unknown.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After Masrani Global purchased InGen in 1997 and began construction of Jurassic World, which opened to the public in 2004, herds of Triceratops were exhibited in the park identical to the animals originally bred by InGen. Three years after Jurassic world the park was abandoned, numerous Triceratops were encountered on Isla Nublar, during a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. Several Triceratops were successfully transported to the mainland, and these specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/triceratops/ Description |caption_align=center |image1 = TriAlpine.png |alt1 = Tri Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = TriArid.png |alt2 = Tri Arid |caption2 = ARID |image3 = TriCoastal.png |alt3 = Tri Coastal |caption3 = COASTAL |image4 = TriSteppe.png |alt4 = Tri Steppe |caption4 = STEPPE |image5 = TriWoodland.png |alt5 = Tri Woodland |caption5 = WOODLAND }}The largest of the ceratopsian family, Triceratops is a large herbivorous ceratopsian that originally lived in North America during the late Cretaceous, alongside of other dinosaurs such as the ferocious Tyrannosaurus, the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus, the armored Ankylosaurus, the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the small theropod Troodon, and the ornithomimid Struthiomimus. The base genome of the Triceratops is uniformly brown. Behavior Triceratops is a fairly docile and social animal around other herbivores. Very tolerant of other species, it can easily be mixed in with a wide variety of plant eats with little trouble. They are however, extremely aggressive towards medium and large carnivores and will charge the moment they see them. Unlike other ceratopsians, Triceratops ''can manage and not experience reduced comfort overtime when housed alone. While it can tolerate herds of other herbivores, it doesn't require another of its own kind to be content. It can also be housed with small carnivores such as ''Deinonychus and Velociraptor safely. While they might have a stand-off, the man-sized predator will back off and not attack it. Triceratops lacks the additional modification slots other ceratopsians have, meaning it won't obtain as high a rating or be as good a fighter, it does incubate very quickly and has fewer requirements. This makes it an excellent practical choice when space or species selection is a problem. Palaeontology A long favourite in popular culture since it was discovered in 1889, Triceratops is so far the largest ceratopsian discovered. It is a member of the Chasmosaurinae branch of ceratopsians, despite having a relatively short and solid frill unlike Chasmosaurus and Pentaceratops. There were many species of Triceratops, but most of these have been reassigned, leaving only two left; Triceratops prorsus and the original species Triceratops horridus. However many palaeontologists have theorised Triceratops prorsus, which is larger and has longer horns, the descendent of Triceratops horridus. There has also been recent speculation that Torosaurus, a rarer ceratopsian that coexisted with Triceratops, may be a more mature form of Triceratops, however, this is still being debated and hasn't been proved yet with numerous evidence to the contrary. A second species called Nedoceratops, known from only one skull which has a small nose horn and small openings in its frill, is also considered an immature Triceratops. In life Triceratops had a stout, muscular build with longer legs and a shorter tail than what is seen in Jurassic World Evolution. Similar to the in-game Torosaurus ''the animal had rows of scutes and bumps along the back. Evidence from more primitive ceratopsians suggests these were the anchor points for long quills similar to those found in fossil impressions of ''Psittacosaurus. At the end of the Cretaceous, Triceratops was one of the most common herbivores in North America, alongside the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus. Living alongside Triceratops was also the armored Ankylosaurus and Denversaurus, Leptoceratops, a tiny and primitive ceratopsian and Thescelosaurus, a medium sized primitive ornithopod. This unusual mixture of advanced and primitive animals at the end of the Mesozoic may seem odd, but it is quite common in both paleontology and modern ecosystems. The dominant carnivore and one of the most commonly associated dinosaurs with Triceratops is the equally famous Tyrannosaurus. The battle between these two dinosaurs has become a staple in popular culture. Trivia *''Triceratops'' was the first dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 19 January 2018. *The base genome of the Triceratops is based on its appearance in ''Jurassic World''. *''Triceratops has appeared in all of the Jurassic novels and films, as well as in many games, including ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *It’s one of the only herbivores, along with the Parasaurolophus to appear in all the films. *It was speculated by some Paleontologists that Triceratops and Torosaurus were the mature female and male respectively of the same genus. The exact reality of this question is still debated, however the fact some fossils sites contain one and not the other as well as seemingly different growth patterns have lead most researchers to reject this and instead assign the two as very closely related genera. *In the films, the adult Triceratops have triangular epoccipitals on their frills but in real life, the triangular epoccipitals can only be found in young and juveniles but as they mature the bumps on their frills become flatter making it less visible. *Unlike the elephantine skin the InGen Triceratops sports, the real animal had a diverse epidermis as inferred by skin impressions and fossils from close relatives. The skin was covered in thick, flat scales across the belly with scutes along the dorsum, much like an alligator as seen in the in-game Torosaurus. The presence of pits going through these scutes that match up with impressions of anchor points for quills on the basal ceratopsian, Psittacosaurus. This lead to the possibility Triceratops had quills along its back and haunches, though this is unconfirmed. Impressions from the frill also suggest most of it was covered in a thick keratin sheet. Gallery TrikeSpliffi.jpg TrikevsIndomWIM.jpg TrikeReskaro.jpg TrikeMretsam.jpg TrikeWarBear1.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock